ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Oscar Nunez
Fox News, November 18, 2008 |birth_place = Colón, Cuba |occupation = Actor, comedian |other_names = Oscar Núñez |years_active = 2000–present |spouse = Ursula Whittaker |children = 1 }} Oscar Nunez (born November 18, 1958), sometimes credited as Oscar Núñez, is a Cuban-American actor and comedian. Nunez is best known for his role as Dunder Mifflin accountant Oscar Martinez on NBC's The Office. He was a member of The Groundlings and later became a regular cast member on The Office. He also created and co-starred in the Comedy Central series Halfway Home in 2007. In 2010, he portrayed a pet shop owner in Fred: The Movie. In 2014, he co-starred in the short-lived USA Network comedy series Benched. Life and career Nunez's mother, a dentist, and father, a lawyer, were classmates of Fidel Castro at the University of Havana. Nunez was born in Santa Clara, Cuba, but his parents soon moved first to Venezuela, and then to the United States. His family moved to Boston when he was two years old and then to Union City, New Jersey, when he was four."'Office' worker Nunez has a second 'Home'", New York Daily News, May 9, 2007. Accessed July 23, 2008.Girl on Guy Podcast 91, 20130418, Girlonguy.net He is bilingual in English and Spanish. Nunez attended various colleges in New York, including Fashion Institute of Technology and the Parsons School of Design for writing, and became a certified dental technician after studying at the Magna Institute of Dental Technology."The Offist Biographies" , May 17, 2010. Accessed May 16, 2010. Nunez started his comedy career in New York, performing over 300 shows with The Shock of the Funny theater company. The troupe was active in the East Village for several years. In addition to his work with Shock, Nunez appeared in theater in New York and Washington, D.C. before moving to Los Angeles in the mid 1990s. In LA, he joined The Groundlings and performed in their Sunday Company. While with the Groundlings, he wrote and starred in a production called "Smooth Down There." In 1997, Nunez graduated from the Warner Brothers Comedy Writer's Workshop. In 1999, he was a finalist in the ABC Latino Writers Project. In 1998, he appeared on the game show Match Game, wearing a Dio shirt, but was not a winner . Nunez was Adam Carolla's stand-in on The Man Show. Nunez's television credits include Malcolm in the Middle, 24, Curb Your Enthusiasm, Reno 911!, The District and Mad TV, in addition to his role on The Office. He was also the creator and executive producer of the Comedy Central series Halfway Home, in which he co-starred as the character Eulogio Pla. His film credits include The Italian Job (as a security guard), Reno 911!: Miami, and When Do We Eat?. In 2009, Nunez played the role of Ramon, the caterer, stripper, soda jerk, and finally clergy performing the wedding ceremony in The Proposal. In 2012, Nunez played the role of Jose Baez, an attorney in the Lifetime movie Prosecuting Casey Anthony. Nunez appeared as one of eight judges in the 2010 Miss USA Contest, posing a question about the Arizona illegal immigrant law to Miss Oklahoma USA, Morgan Elizabeth Woolard. Nunez was booed by the audience before finishing the question; however he asked the audience to wait until he finished the question before they reacted. Although Woolard replied that she supports the law as a state rights issue, she added that she is against racial profiling."Michigan woman crowned 2010 Miss USA in Las Vegas", Forbes.com, May 16, 2010. Accessed May 16, 2010. In 2014, Nunez co-starred alongside Eliza Coupe and Jay Harrington in the short-lived USA Network comedy series Benched. In 2016, Nunez appeared as a regular in the TBS comedy series, People of Earth, on TBS.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt4695530/news In 2018, Nunez portrayed State Farm Insurance Agent Cole Perez in a series of commercials. Currently, Nunez is portraying Mr. Hernandez on Netflix original Mr. Iglesias. Personal life Nunez is married to actress Ursula Whittaker, who gave birth to their first child, daughter August Luce Nunez, on October 4, 2012. Filmography References External links * * Oscar Nuñez at NBC.com's The Office Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:American male comedians Category:American entertainers of Cuban descent Category:American male television actors Category:American television producers Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:Male actors from New Jersey Category:Contestants on American game shows Category:Hispanic and Latino American male actors Category:People from Union City, New Jersey Category:People from Colón, Cuba Category:Fashion Institute of Technology alumni Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Cuban emigrants to the United States Category:Screenwriters from New Jersey Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians